The invention relates to a process for mixing two liquids especially a cement mixing water and a cement additive, an apparatus for carrying out the process and the use of the process for the production of aeroconcrete.
It is known to use a jet pump for continuously mixing water with a cement additive to form mixing water, especially with an aeroconcrete additive for the production of aeroconcrete, in which one liquid under pressure is forced through a nozzle to form a jet in a mixing chamber and where a second liquid is drawn by suction into the chamber. However no system has been devised to maintain a constant mixture ratio.